


Renji Always Gets His Way

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo teases our favorite redhead with something he desperately wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renji Always Gets His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apples
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. It makes me very sad, but I must admit that this is true. I am also very poor, so please do not sue me.

Ichigo smirked in mischievous happiness as he moved the object of Renji's current desire completely out of the redhead's reach.

“Say it, Renji.” Ichigo instructed, sitting in a chair that put the table between himself and Renji and gently bringing right hand to stroke the object cradled in his other hand.

Renji glared at Ichigo. “Quit teasin me, ya jerk. Just lemme have it. Ya know yer gonna give it ta me, eventually, anyway!”

The orange-haired Shinigami representative just smirked and licked his lips gently. “Looks real tasty, Ren...you sure you don't want a taste?”

Renji growled in irritation. Not only was Ichigo being a little tease, but he was completely ignoring everything the tall redhead said! How fucking annoying!

“Mmm...Ren, I'm kinda hungry myself...I'll share mine with you, if you want...” The carrot-top said, sliding his tongue slowly over his lips.

For a few seconds, Renji forgot what they were arguing about in favor of watching Ichigo's pink tongue, which looked to the tall Shinigami to be quite soft, glide along the teen's lips.

“What's wrong, Ren? Cat got your tongue?” Ichigo practically purred as he looked at the man separated from him by the kitchen table.

The strange human phrase brought Renji back to reality with its ridiculousness. He blinked and glared at his orange-haired friend. “I gotta have it!”

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched his tall companion launch himself over the table. He had no time to brace for impact as he felt all of Renji's tall, muscled body slam against his own. His chair fell backward and he landed on his back on the floor with Renji on top of him.

“Gimme it!” Renji was trying to get at his prize as if it was going out of style or something.

“Fine, Jeez! It's just a fuckin piece of fruit, ya teme, no need to fuckin attack me. Monkey brains.” Ichigo muttered the last part as he watched the redhead take the apple from his hand and attack it, some of the juice from it dribbling down his chin.

It was decided then and there, though not to Renji's knowledge, that Ichigo would certainly be keeping apples with him at all times from now on.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Some people really are new to anime or just the Japanese frequently used in fanfiction and may not know some of the things other people would look at in fics and think, “how could you NOT know that?” So, this time, I put in a translation for those who may not know what the one in this fic means. ^^;;
> 
> Teme = bastard


End file.
